Full Throttle (Solo Mission FWT)
by Unlucky Duckie
Summary: A Donatello centric oneshot set in the Solo Mission Continuity. Tcest, Turtlecest, Gay Turtles, Turtle Yaoi and every other warning and red flag to the unsuspecting. Don has some fun, solo mission style!


Hey readers thanks for sticking with me! New chapter is coming as soon beta gives it the green flag but in the meantime here's a little snack to tide you over. It's a oneshot set in the Solo Mission continuity. I'd say it takes place between chapters 20 and 22, but really you could shove it wherever since it's not part of the main story.

Anyway thanks to Theanimekitty89 for proofreading.

Here's a slightly less spicy Donatello to wet your appetite for the upcoming feast.

* * *

Leo found Raph in the garage. The hothead turned to face him as he heard the door roll back. His bulky form edged by the running lights as he leaned his back against the blunt grill of the van. Raph propped one foot on the bumper with his arms crossed over his chest. The hood was open behind him, framing him in dark unpainted metal. Around the corner Leo could see a pair of olive legs emerging from under the van.

"You want a piece of this?" Raph rumbled wiping his hands on a stained rag he had tucked in to his obi.

Leo eyes flicked from Raph's face to Don's mostly hidden form. Raph grinned, Leo hadn't shut him down outright, which was the best sign he could hope for under the circumstances. Raph eyes flashed with a hunger that made Leo's flush.

The red banded turtle snaked out a hand and caught Leo's wrist, drawing him in. Leonardo pulled his hand out of Raphael's grip, but stepped up to the emerald turtle their plastrons nearly touching. Leo's eyes slid shut and he tilted his head slightly. Raph leaned in close to his leaders serene face, eyes closing as he tilted his head in sympathetic angle. Raph, leaned in closer, and closer, and closer then almost over balanced as he realized Leo wasn't there.

Raph's eyes flew open, Leo was seemingly magically back across the room, one shoulder against the wide door frame.

"Everything in it's time and place, Raphael." Leo smirked "find me after you're done if you want a 'piece' of this." Running a leaf green hand down his plastron. Leo then whirled, taught swell of his butt and tail visible as he reached up to snag the door chain.

Leonardo gave the chain a sharp tug and ducked under the closing door as Raph belatedly realized he was just staring with his mouth open.

As the door slid shut with an audible clang, Donatello's laugher filled the space, echoing beneath the shell raiser. "He gives as good as he gets, doesn't he." the genius panted between fits of mirth.

Raph glowered ineffectively at where Don's legs disappeared under the van. After a moment Raph joined in, masculine chuckle rolling through him until he had to grip the chassis to keep upright. "Brainiack, you have no idea."

After the laughter had died down, Raph called. "Might as well call it quits for tonight."

"Really, Raph?" Don whined "Leo, crooks his little finger and you come running?"

Raph was in too good a mood to be baited. Leo had come looking for him, wanted him, had even been comfortable enough to flirt in front of their middle brother. "Well, it's not like I can lean over an engine block while I'm packing wood under my shell." Raph shot back tossing a couple of tools back in the box.

"Humph" Donatello's huffed

"Don't stay up too late Donnie." Raph called on his way out. Don waited for the door to slam shut a second time before he rolled out from underneath the chassis.

He stood up stiffly, bulge in his plastron making it uncomfortable to move. He drew in a sharp breath and immediately regretted it. He could smell Leo and Raph's mixed arousals faintly under the metal and machine oil sent of the garage.

Don leaned back against the front end of the shell raiser mirroring Raph's earlier pose. A strange mix of lust and jealousy swirled inside of him. Rather than try and sort through his kaleidoscope of feelings Don pushed them as side.

His perfect memory replayed the teasing lilt of Leo's voice easily. "If you want a piece of this." looped in his brain as he dropped down and took his throbbing erection in hand. Don slicked his palm with precum and worked cock to full erection with firm strokes. He was too wound up to draw this out with experimentation. Don leaned heavily on the grill, legs spread apart and knees bent. He needed release now. His fist blurred over his cock, drawing out a soft half swallowed churr. His free hand clung to the frame, knuckles white with tension. His mind reeled, clipping downs Leo words to the lustful affirmation "If you want." Don panted and tilted his head back, mouth slack eyes half shut. He did want, his grip tightened, his legs trembled. He did want, he moaned softly, sweat beading on his olive skin. He did want, heat shot up from the tip of his quivering tail into his rock hard dick. He did want, he needed "Leeoo-oh" Don moaned. He heard his cry echo back to him off the concrete walls as he painted thick stripes of cum up his plastron and over his hand.

Trembling Don made his way to the work bench. He plucked up Raph's discarded grease cloth and cleaned up enough to pass a cursory inspection.

Donatello hurried from the garage, thankful that he saw no one as he stumbled to his room. He flung off his gear and threw himself on the bed. Curling up as tight as the rigidity of his shell would allow.


End file.
